


Growing Family

by Groot_the_tree



Series: One word prompts [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Life at 221B Baker Street, Domestic arguments, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: Sherlock goes out on what he's sure will be a boring, tedious case for Mycroft but comes back with an addition to their family. But maybe he should have talked to John first.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: One word prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Growing Family

**Author's Note:**

> One word prompt "pet".

“John,” Sherlock calls, opening the door and walking into the flat, looking around for him.

The man had been out most of the day, saying it was a case, some very important work he has to get done. He had left John behind after insuring him it wouldn’t be anything too interesting that he would be missing, leg work that was all trivial but had to be done for the advancement of the case. 

John hadn’t even known that Sherlock had a case but after hearing these details had assumed that it was a job he needed to do for Mycroft. Trivial leg work typically summed up any work Sherlock normally had to do for his brother, the man not wanting to apply himself physically to any problem.

So when the man arrived hours later calling his name he walks through the flat, expecting to see his partner, exhausted and tired, ready for a quiet night in that they normally have after such cases that Sherlock was exhausted from more by annoyance and physical strain that brain work, but that was far from the case at all. 

Sherlock was standing there, what seemed to be the end of a rope in his hand that leads to the door. 

“Was there some of the work that you had to bring back with you?” John asks, assuming it was related to the case of which was so trivial and shouldn’t need this. Unless, of course, it was more interesting than Sherlock has previously expected.

“Something of the sort, yes,” He responds, turning to the door and squatting down, “Come here,” He says, his voice a little higher and softer than normal as he motions the other end of the rope into the room. 

John watches the man, confusion on his face. He was all too used to the strange things that Sherlock was known to do but this was behavior he hadn’t witnessed before. What could he possibly be doing? 

That didn’t stay a mystery for long though as a second later a small puppy came running through the door. 

“Sherlock, that’s a dog.” John states, pointing at it. 

“A puppy to be more precise but yes, excellent deduction, Watson.” He says, quite dryly as he takes the little animal into his arms and stands up. 

“Well yes, but…Sherlock we haven’t discussed this. I mean you can’t just bring a dog in without saying anything to me or to Mrs. Hudson. This isn’t practical.” John says, following behind the other as he starts to the kitchen, looking through the fridge and coming out with some leftover meat to give to the puppy. 

“I stopped by to see Mrs. Hudson on the way up and she seemed to greatly approve of the decision. As for discussing it with you, look at him, John. How could I not have picked him up? He’s so cute.” Sherlock responds, showing the puppy off. 

“Well, yes, he is but it is still something we should have discussed before you just brought in an animal, Sherlock, they take time and patience, someone needs to watch them, they need to be walked, fed regularly, have you thought this through at all?” 

Sherlock rolls his eyes, “Of course, I have, John. Mrs. Hudson said she would be glad to watch him on the case we had to leave the flat for long periods of time. I can remember to feed him of the mornings and it wouldn’t be trouble to make sure he always has water around. As for walks, that can be arranged, we often go out, at least one of us, we can bring him along on some of those occasions.” “You barely remember to eat on some occasions, Sherlock. Are you really going to remember to feed him?” 

“Believe it or not, John, when I am working I choose not to eat. The time of day or the meals of which others partake is not deleted. I can remember food and that he needs it.” Sherlock responds, becoming annoyed that John didn’t think he was capable of taking care of the pet. 

John puts his arms up, “Okay, I just thought I would make sure.” He responds, not trying to escalate this any further and feeling they were on the precipice of a domestic. “It does sound like you’ve thought this through.” 

“I have.” Sherlock assures him with a sharp nod, placing the puppy on the floor and allowing him to explore. “I need to go to the shops later to buy a few things for him, a bed, toys, some food, and bowls.” He says, his eyes on the puppy, smiling as he watches him sniffing about the room. “He needs a name still as well. Those are the things that I haven’t fully thought out.” 

“We can go out for those things later and bring him along, I’m sure he’d enjoy picking some of his things out.” John agrees, seeing how the dog seems to enjoy investigating the room as well, maybe he would be a nice fit for Sherlock. “And I think any name you decide on with be fitting.” 

Sherlock nods in agreement, “Thank you, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was going to get him. I wasn’t planning on getting a dog today when I went out but I was on a case and I ended up at a shelter and saw him, I just couldn’t leave him there. You know I like dogs.” He adds, simply. 

“Yeah, I do know that. Just no more picking up animals without a text at least, alright?” He asks, kissing Sherlock’s cheek, getting a blush and nod in response. He did enjoy this softer side of his partner that it would seem only being around dogs brought out.

“Conan. His name will be Conan.” Sherlock says after a moment of quiet consideration.

John laughs softly, “Alright, Conan it is.” He agrees, slipping his hand into Sherlock’s, feeling more like their little family has expanded.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of all kinds are nice, the nice ones, the constructive ones, all of them.  
> Kudos are also appreciated.


End file.
